Tecna
Tecna is a fictional character from the Winx Club animated series. Her first appearance was in the second episode, Benvenuti a Magix (translation: Welcome to Magix!) (4kids dub: More than High School). In the first season, she found out she was Musa's roommate. She was voiced by Dani Shaffel in Seasons 1 and 2 Rebecca Soler in Season 3 (4kids) and Domitilla D'Amico in the original Italian version. Personality Profile Tecna is 16 years old at her first appearance, and her birthday is on December 16. As shown in the series,Tecna is extremely smart and loves technology. Sometimes she gets too into her technology, and her enthusiasm with the same can be annoying. She is always practical and logical, sometimes to a fault. Tecna has trouble expressing her emotions and bases the majority of her decisions on pure logic, though in the second and third season, she gets over that trouble and is more open and friendly toward her friends. She is unselfish and nice to them - she truly cares for them, even if she can't always show it. She loves science, experimenting in her spare time. She also has a photographic memory; as mentioned in the episode Rescue At Cloudtower, season 1. She loves computers and video games. She also has an English accent in the 4kids version and a husky American voice in the RAI version. According to her profile page at winxclub.com, Tecna also enjoys doing sports and being active. She also has a strong bond with Musa. She also really likes Timmy but doesn't know how to tell him. Sometimes she feels like the rest of the girls don't treat her like she is important. Tecna does not like when Stella bags on her style either. Sometimes they treat her like she is a computer. Tecna helps them all. She is a really loyal friend, she feels like Musa and Timmy are the only two that understand her. Season 1 In season 1, Tecna goes to alfea for the first time and shares a room with Musa. She is the smartest of the winx and falls in love with Timmy. More coming soon Season 2 Coming Soon Season 3 Coming Soon Season 4 Coming Soon Appearance Civilian Tecna has magenta colored, pixie/boy-cut styled hair, teal eyes, and a pale skin tone. Her daily outfit consists of a soft purple and lime green vest top, soft purple flared fitted cropped pants and shoes of the same color. Her other outfit from season 2 on is a lavender polo vest midriff top, with a miniskirt of the same color and wedged heeled boots. Also, she is always seen with silver pearl ear-rings.Her hair length increased in 4th season. In Season 4 she wears a pink and blue checked shirt with dark purple capris and dark purple heeled ballet shoes. ' '''Winx Tecna's Winx outfit is unarguably the most distinctive of all the fairies viewed in the show, as it covers most of her. The outfit is mainly a full body suit of a sparkling lavender color covering the torso and legs. She has powder blue sleeves which cover her hands and blue knee-high boots. She wears a lavender helmet which has a lime green tear-shaped brooch on it, similar to the one on her chest. On a few occasions, her helmet has been shown to have a transparent covering for her face. Her wings are green bars which can form small squares on her back, in the shape of a glider. These wings help her fly supported by digital energy considering they cannot flutter. Her '''Charmix' is a triangle pin and a transmitter-shaped waistbag. Enchantix Circumstances She earned her Enchantix in the 13th Episode of Season 3, when she volunteered to close the portal to the Omega Dimension on Tides realm to prevent it from being sucked in and canceled out, sacrificing herself in the process. This caused some consternation from fans who had expected to see her home realm, as earning one's Enchantix is supposed to require saving someone from their home realm (She is also the only other Winx girl whose home realm has not been shown in the series). Fans were also concerned that she would not return after her sacrifice (she did a few episodes later, though). She is the penultimate Winx Club member to earn her Enchantix. Outfit Her Enchantix outfit, in extreme contrast to that of her Winx outfit, is considerably more "revealing". Primarily violet in color, Tecna's outfit also consists of flattering light blue translucent above-the-elbow gloves that are decorated with various violet colored jewels and orchid, light yellow and violet, ample butterfly-styled wings, now instead of a glider, with violet bejewelled outlining. Her wings have spurs/tails with spiral tips. Her hind wings are seldom apparent in the show. She wears an orchid tube top with orchid shorts. On top of the tube top, there are two light blue petal-shaped ornaments connected to several more petal-shaped ornaments on the sides of her shorts. She is the only one of the Winx girls, besides Bloom, it seems, not to have her hair styled in curled bunches and ponytails; while it has not grown in extreme length like the other Winx girls, it does lengthen at least a few inches in the back, below her neck, like a flowing fountain, earning her a sassy, tapered and sophisticated look and style. She has also discarded her powder blue colored boots and dons strappy green barefoot sandals with purple jewels, and wears (instead of a tiara as the other Winx girls do, except for Bloom) what appears to be a lily-shaped, soft green colored barrette clip placed upon the left side of her head. Her fairy dust vial is violet with a hole in the middle and diamond top. . Believix Tecna's Believix outfit is vaguely reminiscent of her old Winx outfit; a short-sleeved, form-fitting outfit of sorts with peach extensions on her arms, three sections cut out of her sleeves likes tripes, the top half being lavender while the bottom in more violet and shaped like hot pants with a neon green chord wrapped across her right breast area and a matching, blue-studded belt around her waist. Wrist-length, fingerless violet biker gloves are on her hands, below-the-knee lavender stockings, and a pair of indigo and white lace-up, ankle-length platform boots with lilac-white heels. Lastly, her wings are lined in purple and fade from the middle to the tips in rose pink, chartreuse, and neon green with purple drop decorations and long purple twists at the bottom of the wings. Her hair tapers to a point, giving her a sophisticate look, similar to Enchantix, and she now wears pale lavender eyeshadow. She doesn't seem to really have hind wings in this form, just purple frames of would-be wings. Magical Abilities Tecna is from the planet Zenith. She has the power of technology and can do technology-related attacks. Her powers are entirely based on technology and digital energy, but, on occasion, she has been known to control electricity. She can create shields of green energy, which she ironically calls a "Fire Wall". She can also create digital cages and walls of techno energy (called "Laser Cage" in the RAI English version; "World Wide Web" in the 4Kids dub), as well as throw blasts of green energy which can immobilize a person for a short time—or cause them to explode (called "Electric Storm" in the original RAI and RAI English versions; "Digital Blast" in 4Kids dub). She can also create digital holograms (illusions) and traps which can restrain her foes. Attacks Normal *Laser Cage Enchantix *Electric Storm Believix *Tecno Shock *Mega Watt *Tecno Blast *Super Prism *Defender Plate *Gem of the Mind *Advanced Order (Sophix) *Breath of Frost (Lovix) Transformation Sequences Winx Tecna's transformation sequence is also quite unique. Firstly, Tecna punches and strikes the air creating forms with her hands (eventually crossing them like everyone else except Layla), and then, there is a white flash. Then her arms, her legs, and her upper body turn black while green digital wire frames form over them, creating her jumpsuit, then forming her chest brooch and helmet. Finally, Tecna flies around into her finishing pose, hands on hips, with a triangle of green energy appearing in the background. Enchantix Tecna's Enchantix transformation sequence is long and detailed. First, Tecna's head outline appears buzzing in to the screen, eventually becoming clear to see. Then, she turns her head forward and the color in her face appears. Crossed lines go around her head, and then her hair becomes slightly longer and her makeup translucently violet. Next, she spins around and ends up curled up in a ball while her "World Wide Web" ("Static Sphere" in the Rai English version) encases her. Afterward, she straightens herself again while a white flash switches the scene to a close-up of Tecna's bare feet, on which her sandals materialize, wrapping around her ankles and lower legs, while light blue ornaments materialize over her shorts and green ornaments materialize over her top. Then, Tecna's necklace comes on, as does her barrette, which then inverts itself and, in a burst of sparkles, transforms into her wings. Another flash happens, switching the scene as Tecna puts her gloves on, one by one. Finally, Tecna spins around from the right, joining her wings to her back, and strikes her final pose. Fairy Dust Tecna's Fairy Dust Sequence is very short compared to the other girls. First her dust bottle appears, and a green laser web scans over it. Tecna then takes the bottle and rotates once, slowly, and ends up facing the camera. Finally she draws a green twist shape with the dust. Believix Tecna's Believix transformation sequence is not as detailed as her previous ones. We first see the silhouette of her spin around and lift up her right arm against a shifting, electrical background and her glove materializes in a flash of green electricity. She then turns to us and seems to hunch over, a ripple of electricity traveling down her body to reveal her outfit, top to bottom, though her boots and stockings materialize themselves in a purple flash. Her wings then spread from tendrils of green static as she spins around, with her back to us, and flexes as the bottom of her wings materialize. She then flies towards the screen before striking her final pose in a flash of light. Sophix It's the magic of being at peace with nature. His appearance is very short bra purple with two green strips on the arms has a sort of green enrredadera, her skirt is a light green leaf. Her power is "vortime superiore" which translates to "upper vortex" which can create air currents. Lovix Control is the magic of the ice. Its appearance is in one piece very Afrigo and dark purple in the neck has a sort of purple bifanda a little more clear its wings are transparent purple and a little blue around the edges Category:Characters Category:Winx Club